El tiempo en las bastillas
by Onny-Chan
Summary: Pensamientos de Ichigo antes de la guerra, pero luego va divagando en otros temas es mi primer Song-fic T.T sean buenos! un poquito de IchiRuki


**Wuuaa es el primer song-fic que escribo y espero que les guste, se supone que son los pensamientos de Ichigo antes de la guerra de invierno, pero luego va divagando en otros temas. La canción se llama "el tiempo en las bastillas" y es del grupo "Difuntos Correa" tal vez este un poco OOC, OCC o como se escriba jejeje**

**DECLAIMER: ni Bleach ni la canción me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

**

* * *

**

La guerra se aproximaba, solo unos meses y estarán todos metidos en algo peor que el mismísimo infierno…

_**Dicen que el tiempo guarda en sus bastillas**_

_**Las cosas que el hombre olvido**_

_**Lo que nadie escribió**_

_**Aquello que la historia nunca presintió**_

Por que ¿Qué habitante de Karakura, aparte de lo que participen, recordara la guerra? Nadie nunca se enterara de lo ocurrido, nadie excepto nosotros. Una guerra como esta jamás se encontrara en los libros de historia, tal vez tampoco los de la Sociedad de Almas; lo más probable es que sea olvidado, o al contrario, serán olvidados los verdaderos héroes que lucharon en silencio.

Silenciosa, así será esta guerra; por que ningún humano normal se enterara de ella, por que ninguna persona normal se enterara de lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora en sus narices…

_**Guarda el tiempo en las bastillas**_

_**Unas cuantas semillas que entrega una canción**_

_**Pero hay un lugar donde el olvido floreció**_

_**Guardan polvo las bastillas**_

_**El tiempo una semilla, quizás una canción**_

_**Pero quien guardara las cosas que no son de Dios**_

En olvido, hay quedara todo lo que ocurra, en el olvido quedara la traición de Aizenm los Arrancars. Lo más probable es que solo unas pocas generaciones de Shinigamis lo recuerden como algo importe, luego solo será una batalla más, algo pasado que no merecerá gastar tiempo en recordarlo.

¿Se enterara Dios de lo que esta pasando? ¿Realmente existe o solo es algo inexistente donde albergamos nuestras esperanzas? Eso nunca lo sabre, solo se que venceré, no seré derrotado y si muero en el intento lo are en paz sabiendo que fue protegiendo a mis seres queridos, si Rukia me escuchara pensaría que me puse sentimental…esa enana, nunca me perdonaría que algo le pasara; ya mucho sufrimos en Hueco Mundo…

_**Y nace mi canción desde el cemento**_

_**Una flor en el desierto morirá**_

_**Y el canto de un zorzal, se perderá en el ruido de la gran cuidad**_

Actualmente los Hollows son pan de cada día, me pregunto si una vez que esto termine será igual y que los gritos de los Hollows al ser purificados se confundan con el ruido de los autos. A diario pienso como fue que termine metido en todo eso, de todas formas no me arrepiento de nada, logre tener la fuerza suficiente para proteger a mis amigos y familia, además conocí a mucha gente que vale la pena, conocí a Rukia, creo que desde que entro por mi ventana esa noche se ha vuelto alguien importante de mi vida…es como la flor que nace en la inmensa soledad de un desierto, ese rayo de luz que aparece cuando crees la esperanza perdida…esa cosa invisible que detiene la lluvia…

-¡Ichigo! Te digo que mires mi dibujo.

-aah? Esta horrible-¡PAM!-¡¿Por qué me pegas, enana?

-por que no sabes apreciar el arte…y por que insultas a mis hermosos conejos.

Espero que cuando la paz vuelva Rukia no se valla de mi lado…la lluvia volvería y la flor en el desierto se marchitara, aunque siempre he querido una vida normal…creo que lo normal para mi ahora es la realidad que vivo a diario…

-¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un helado?

-¿no deberíamos estar entrenando?

-ooii ¡si no te relajas te pondrás viejo antes de tiempo!

-aaahhh! Tú ganas…

* * *

**Ojala les allá gustado y no me tiren piedras, tomates o cualquier cosa que tengan a su alcance jeje y bueno, esto lo que sale cuando estas en cama y mas aburrida que una ostras xD**

**¡Saludos y espero sus reviews! T.T haber si hacen feliz a una cría enferma…**


End file.
